1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handwriting input apparatus for inputting data such as characters via a tablet for inputting coordinate points.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, personal computers, or handy computer terminals are carried by many users, and used in negotiations of sales, or the like. Before the portable computers have been developed, a "paper" document sheet was presented to a customer, who filled out necessary items as in an application form, and the data of the items were manually input to a computer based on the data filled out on the paper sheet as observing the same document displayed on the screen of the computer.
In the meantime, much attention is paid to an handwriting input apparatus having a display input screen on which a plane-like display and a tablet for inputting coordinates are superimposed on each other, and data input is carried out by handwriting the data on the display input screen with a stylus pen, since such apparatus is regarded as a computer having an interface, easily operable by anyone as writing down characters on a sheet of paper.
In the case where a handwritten character is input, the handwriting input apparatus, first, indicates a region for inputting a handwritten data on the display screen, and the character is recognized based on the coordinate data arrangement (handwriting input pattern) input within the region.
In the field of business, such a handwriting input apparatus can help a customer who is not familiar with the operation of the computer to directly input data into the apparatus. However, the conventional type of such an apparatus have a low operability since the region for inputting handwritten characters is set in one fixed direction.
More specifically, when having a negotiation with a customer, the presenter and the customer in many times sit to face with each other. Since the conventional handwriting input apparatus has one fixed direction of data input, the apparatus must be turned around such that it faces the fixed direction in which data input can be performed, in accordance with the position of the operator, each time the operator changes from the presenter to the customer, and vice versa.